custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Who Watches the BIONICLE (series)
|writer = |artist = }} Who Watches the BIONICLE or: the Unexpected Journey of How You Learn to Stop Worrying and Love the Cancellation is an upcoming live-action BIONICLE crime, dark comedy/satire series created, written and directed for the screen by . During the war with the HF Society, and with the ever closing threat of the 'Zamor Bombs', a couple of criminals, a bunch of weird Toa, a lazy Matoran and a Skakdi gang must survive the chaos of their crazy town, all while an event known as the 'Cancellation' draws near. Synopsis In the very strange 'Town of Canon', during a time when the BIONICLE are at war with HF Society, a criminal known as Nupu loses his precious mystery box. This event sets off a series of strange occurrences and acts of violence resulting in chaos that ultimately absorb the town. Nupu sends two of his men, Sedric and Zackt, after his box, making sure they obtain it by any means necessary. All the while, a lazy Matoran known as Orinuh is learning to cope with the changing world, a group of Toa stop doing their job and start making videos and a malevolent yet not-too-bright gang of Skakdi are on the loose, going by their daily looting through town. But as the media and President Teridax speak of an event known as the 'Cancellation' as well as the development of the new 'Zamor Bombs', things start getting more crazy and out of hand than anyone could have ever predicted. Resulting in an unexpected journey of self-discovery and love... Episodes Season 1: Pulp Season 2: Cancel It All Confirmed Cast Main *Orinuh - TBA *Sedric - TBA *Zackt - TBA *Tardu - FireStar97 *Hewkii - TBA *Kongu - TBA *Takua - TBA *Jaller - FireStar97 *Matoro - TBA *Helryx - TBA *Hahli - TBA *Tiara - TBA *Alf - TBA *Khrini - TBA *Kolhie - FireStar97 *Konles - TBA *Proxx - TBA Recurring *President Teridax - FireStar97 *Nupu - TBA *The Cleaner - FireStar97 *Mata Nui - TBA *Ackar - TBA Guest Stars *Mr. Tea *Malum - TBA *Tahu - TBA *Kopaka - TBA *Lewa - TBA Crew *Director: *Producers: , TheRoboWarrior99 *Executive Producers: *Screenplay Writer(s): *Story Writers: , TheRoboWarrior99 *Directors of Photography: , TheRoboWarrior99 *Editor: *Casting Director: *Original Score: Nathan G. *Additional Score: Jeff Russo Fargo(2014) Score *Art Directors: , Nathan G. *Character Designers: , TheRoboWarrior99 *VFX Artist(s): *Voice Mixer: *Music Mixer: Soundtrack *More and More - Webb Pierce (Season 1 Opening Credits Theme) *Strawberry Letter 23 - Brothers Johnson *Didn´t I Blow Your Mind This Time - The Delfonics *Staggolee - Pacific Gas & Electric *TBA Trivia *The screenplay for the pilot episode is almost done. FireStar97 expects to start casting in a few weeks. *FireStar97 states that the series will be quite violent with an even more gruesome second season, which will take place before the first. *The long title of the series was inspired by the title of one of FireStar97's favorite comedies, Stanley Kubrick's Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb as well as Birdman or: the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance. *This series is based on the concept and ideas of a long lost project of FireStar97 known as Matoran Mismisadventures. It was co-written by . *Some of the titles like No Tea or Coffee and Water, Man! were derived from Matoran Mismisadventures episodes. *Some characters are also taken from Matoran Mismisadventures. *The series is to be shot in live-action. No stopmotion, since it's too time consuming according to the director. Doing the time consuming stopmotion was one of the reasons the original series (Matoran Mismisadventures) was cancelled. *The series has lots of elements of an anthology. *The series is also based on videos FireStar97's brother, TheRoboWarrior99, and him used to make back in 2008 and 2009. Those weren't scripted however and were completely improvised on the fly.